The invention relates in general to a brake disk for disk brakes, and in particular to a brake disk for use on motor vehicles.
German Patent Specification 2,557,649 discloses an inner cup and friction disk produced as separate castings. The brake disk is carried on the inner cup by a plurality of ribs, which extend into corresponding depressions of the inner cup and on the radially outer lying ends of which the friction disk is positively fastened. In order that the ribs do not have to be inserted individually, it has already been proposed to connect the ribs to one another as a rib rim.